Paramount Kids: Toon Rumble
'''Paramount Kids: Toon Rumble 'is a 2018 action-adventure third-person shooter game video game developed by WayForward Technologies and published by Sega and Paramount Digital Entertainment. It was released on August 20, 2018 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Sega T23, Sega Lighter, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, and Microsoft Windows. Plot Main The evil Dr. Smartshell plans to unite the Paramount Animation villains to make robot versions of the heroes. As a result, the Paramount Animation heroes must use new MountTech to stop him. ''Sonic the Hedgehog DLC Set 3 weeks before the events of Sonic Forces, Dr. Eggman forms an alliance with the Paramount Animation villains when they and the Paramount heroes get warped into Eggman's universe. So the heroes need Sonic's help to send them back home. Toybots Revenge DLC Professor Calamitous return and start to make toybots versions of the Paramount Kids heroes. Once again, Jimmy calls for help from some of his friends back in Retroville to stop Professor Calamitous and the toybots. Characters Playable * Friendly (Friendly Fox) * Felipe (Crazy Rush!) * Edwin (The Bigger Adventures) * Triston (The Bigger Adventures) * Quinn (Quinn the Rockstar) * Annabelle (Quinn the Rockstar) * Vanessa (Quinn the Rockstar) * Lance Woodard (Twin, Duo, and Two) * Alissa Woodard (Twin, Duo, and Two) * Sparkles Charming (Sparkles and Gloom) * Gloom Charming (Sparkles and Gloom) * Puffy Huff (Puffy) * SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tommy Pickles (Rugrats/''All Grown Up!) * Timmy Turner (''The Fairly OddParents) * Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) Unlockable * Josiah (Quinn the Rockstar) * Carsen Garner (Puffy) * Leanna Garrett (Puffy) * Trevin Blevins (Puffy) * Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) * Clyde McBride (The Loud House) Non-playable * Danica (Crazy Rush!) * Janiya (The Bigger Adventures) * Zavier (The Bigger Adventures) * Toby (Quinn the Rockstar) * Eileen Blask (Sparkles and Gloom) * Eclair Blask (Sparkles and Gloom) * Arcenciel "Arco" Iris (Sparkles and Gloom) * Marguerite Blackheart (Sparkles and Gloom) * Christina Lovebottom (Sparkles and Gloom) * Edward Blackheart (Sparkles and Gloom) * Tessa Huff (Puffy) * Katie Huff (Puffy) * Jim Huff (Puffy) * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Gary the Snail (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Chuckie Finster (Rugrats/''All Grown Up!) * Phil and Lil DeVille (''Rugrats/''All Grown Up!) * Angelica Pickles (''Rugrats/''All Grown Up!) * Spike (''Rugrats/''All Grown Up!) * Jorgen Von Strangle (''The Fairly OddParents) * Carl Wheezer (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Sheen Estevez (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Cindy Vortexx (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Goddard (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Tucker Foley (Danny Phantom) * Jazz Fenton (Danny Phantom) * The Loud Sisters (The Loud House) ** Lori Loud ** Leni Loud ** Luna Loud ** Luan Loud ** Lynn Loud ** Lucy Loud ** Lana and Lola Loud ** Lisa Loud ** Lily Loud Sonic the Hedgehog DLC * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat Antagonists * Dr. Smartshell * Robot Friendly * Robot Felipe * Roboy Edwin * Robot Quinn * Robot SpongeBob SquarePants * Ariana (Quinn the Rockstar) * Big Rex (Quinn the Rockstar) * Dr. Greeclaw (Crazy Rush!) * Emanuel (The Bigger Adventures) * Sheldon Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Denzel Crocker (The Fairly OddParents) * Vicky (The Fairly OddParents) * Foop (The Fairly OddParents) * Professor Calamitous (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) * Technus (Danny Phantom) * Zim (Invader Zim) * Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog/DLC) * Orbot and Cubot (Sonic the Hedgehog/DLC) Enemies * Toon-drones * Paraborgs * Hunters (Friendly Fox) * Robots (Crazy Rush!/''SpongeBob SquarePants''/''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'') * Evil Toys (Quinn the Rockstar) * Anti-fairly (The Fairly OddParents) * Ghost (Danny Phantom) * Badniks (Sonic the Hedgehog/DLC) * Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog/DLC) * Toybot Friendly (Toybots Revenge/DLC) * Toybot Felipe (Toybots Revenge/DLC) * Toybot Edqin (Toybots Revenge/DLC) * Toybot Quinn (Toybots Revenge/DLC) * Toybot SpongeBob SquarePants (Toybots Revenge/DLC) Coming soon! Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to the Nicktoons Unite series and Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal, but with some differences like, during each level, you pick what MountTech you want to use (maximum of four) and you can upgrade it. Levels Coming soon! MountTech * ParaBlaster * Time Grenade * Supersuit * Pocketgum * Laser Hook * Mind Helmet * Chaos Emerald (Sonic the Hedgehog/DLC) * Time Eater in a Box (Sonic the Hedgehog/DLC) Voice cast Coming soon! Trivia * The game serves as a spiritual successor to Nicktoons Unite series and Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal * Due to its partnership with Sega, the Sonic the Hedgehog characters are available in the game, being the only non-Paramount characters present in the game. * The game uses some elements from Overwatch. Category:Video Game